1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to display or storage racks. More particularly, the invention pertains to a compact disc storage rack adapted for storing and displaying compact discs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compact discs have become a popular medium for storing both music and computer software. The discs themselves are relatively thin and are sold within a plastic protective case to prevent damage. Numerous compact discs can be quickly acquired by both music enthusiasts and computer users which can lead to clutter and disorganization.
Various prior art compact disc storage racks are known in the art to provide a solution to this problem. U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,642 issues to Dardashti and U.S. Pat. No. Design 364,512 issued to Stravitz disclose compact disc storage towers having upright sides and slots for receiving individual compact disc cases. The upright tower configuration allows these racks to hold a large number of compact discs without requiring a large amount of floor space. However, while as functional as these storage towers are, they are not always particularly attractive. Compact disc racks or towers are commonly placed in rooms or offices that are also used to entertain guests or to meet with visitors or clients. Accordingly, it would be desirous to have a compact disc storage rack that is both functional in use and decorative.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the compact disc storage rack of the present invention differs from those previously proposed and employs a number of novel features that render it highly advantageous over the prior art.